Gigantess
'Background' Sarah was always attracted to power all her life always wanted to be a superhuman like the ones she saw on the news. She began training liking the feeling of being bigger and stronger then others. She eventually got a job as a local street fighter, nesting her opponents near death. She was undefeated with all her opponents being smaller or weaker then her. One night she was to face a huge man who quickly threw her down and beat her bloody. She walked away ashamed and defeated with her face bloody and bruised. She was then confronted by a man who offered her a chance at gaining the power she always wanted. She followed the man to a lab and he injected her with a serum that lit her eyes all white as she felt a rush of energy never before enter her body. She felt her clothes ripping as she fell to the floor from the rush. Her shoes ripped from her growth with the rest of her clothes slightly torn. She then looked around and saw she had grown nearly 8 feet tall. The man then told her if she wanted more, she could meet him here. She then found the man that beat her and pounded on him accidentally killing him from her lack of control. She then kept coming back for injections with each one making her grow taller and feel stronger. She realized that she was the one with all the power and could take whatever she wanted from whoever because no one could stop her. She then decided to rob a bank when cops surrounded her. She then grew to nearly 48 feet and easily crushed them with their bullets barely digging into her thick giant skin. She then heard more sirens coming and helicopters and shrunk down running to the lab for another injection. The man then said she had gone mad and that he wouldn't give her anymore. In a fit of rage she then grew and grabbed his head with one hand crushing it like a grape. She then grabbed the serum and injected herself with it causing her to grow to 65 feet tall. She then killed hundreds of innocent lives and caused over a billion dollars in property damage when Powerstirke operative came and stopped her. She was then locked up in a Powerstrike prison until a mass break out occurred. She now works for people who understand the true meaning of power. 'Abilities' Sarah was always a very large and powerful woman standing 6'3 and being a experienced street fighter, she was always tough to fight. Now due to her serum injections she is able to grow to a max size of 65 feet tall. As she get taller she gets stronger due to everything being so much smaller as she gets larger making things lighter and weaker for her. This means she can crush cars with her bare hands, crush a group of people with one step and even collapse buildings. She is also very durable, to the point where at her max height bullets barely getting into her dense skin due to her size making her skin thicker and larger. She claims that bullets feel like someone pinching her. 'Attributes'